We the Dreamers
by othlvr16
Summary: Previously titled: The Start of Something New Sequel to Samantha's Dream: Sam is working on getting her book published. Julian is back. More drama returns to Tree Hill. ON HIATUS!
1. Coming Home

**A/N- First chapter of the sequel, enjoy!!!!**

* * *

It's been another year. Sam's book was sent to publishing houses in New York. She has been denied from a lot of them but everyone has kept reminding her that the story is good and eventually it will happen.

Brooke and Julian have gotten closer over the year and everyone can since wedding bells. Nothing has happened yet but who knows. Julian relocated to Tree Hill a few months after Sam left for school. He is now living with Brooke and Maddie.

Sam hasn't dated anyone since Logan and she is okay with that. Brooke is happy as well. Julian even more.

* * *

Sam is in her dorm room packing up her things for the summer. Her roommate is doing the same thing. Her roommate is Amber.

Sam: "I'm so glad I am going home"

Amber: "Me too. I miss my mom"

Sam: "I miss my family"

Amber: "I miss your family too"

Sam laughs and continues packing.

Amber: "What? Christmas was fun at your house"

Sam: "It always is"

Amber: "Are you still mad that your book hasn't been published yet?"

Sam: "Sort of but there's nothing I can about that"

Amber: "Your book is good. I like how you wrote me"

Sam: "You were a bitch"

Amber: "I know. I'm glad I changed"

Sam smiles at her.

Sam: "So, am I"

* * *

At Haley and Nathan's house Maddie is playing basketball with Jamie and Nathan while Brooke is in the kitchen talking to Haley.

Brooke: "I am excited"

Haley: "Of course you are. Your daughter is coming home"

Brooke: "Yeah, I was so sad when I left her at the airport"

Haley: "I heard about that. You both were crying like crazy"

Brooke: "Who told you that?"

Haley: "Maddie"

Brooke: "I remember that day like it was yesterday"

* * *

_Brooke, Maddie and Sam are standing in the airport saying their goodbyes and Brooke and Sam are already crying. Maddie had no idea why because all she knew was that Sam was coming back._

_Brooke: "I am going to miss you so much"_

_Sam: "I know. I'll miss you too"_

_Brooke: "You are going to call me when you land"_

_Sam: "I will don't worry"_

_Brooke: "I don't want you to go"_

_Sam: "I don't want to go but I have to"_

_Brooke: "I know"_

_Sam: "Mom, I'll be home before you know it"_

_Brooke: "I hope so"_

_Brooke hugs Sam and kisses her cheek._

_Brooke: "I love you Samantha"_

_Sam: "I love you too mom"_

_Maddie: "Bye Sam"_

_Sam and Brooke laugh at Maddie. Sam bends down and hugs her little sister._

_Sam: "Bye kiddo. Make sure you give mom a hard time. Fill in for me"_

_Brooke: "Thanks a lot Sam"_

_Maddie: "I will"_

_Sam: "I will call you guys when I land. Bye"_

_Sam walks towards the gate to her plane. Brooke looked to her right and there was a similar scene that she just experienced. A woman looks at Brooke after she sees her own daughter walk to the gates._

_Woman: "Is she leaving for college?"_

_Brooke: "Excuse me?"_

_Woman: "Your daughter"_

_Brooke: "Right, um yeah"_

_Woman: "First kid isn't it?"_

_Brooke looks at the woman and smiles._

_Brooke: "Yeah"_

_Woman: "Trust me, it will get easier"_

_Brooke: "Thanks"_

_Maddie: "Mommy can we go now?"_

_Brooke: "Yeah, we can Mads."_

_Woman: "It will get easier with that one"_

_Brooke smiles and nods her head._

_Brooke: "Thank-you"_

_Woman: "No problem"_

_Sam is on the plane listening to her iPod and she was listening to her and her mom's favorite song._

_You're not alone  
together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
you know i'll take your hand  
when it gets cold  
and it feels like the end  
there's no place to go you know i won't give in  
no I won't give in._

_Keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Brooke and Maddie are in the car and Brooke turns on the radio and she is listening to the same song as Sam is._

_So far away I wish you were here  
before it's too late this could all disappear  
before the doors close, and it comes to an end  
but with you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
yeah yeah_

_Keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Brooke: "Yeah, I definitely remember that day"

Haley: "I'm sure you do"

Brooke: "So, do you have any students that remind you of Sam?"

Haley: "Some but I don't think anyone could live up to Sam's reputation"

Brooke laughs.

Brooke: "I don't think so either"

* * *

Back in New York Sam and Amber are waiting for their plane to Tree Hill.

Sam: "So, are you seeing your dad first then?"

Amber: "Yeah, I'm going to spend like a month with him and then spend the rest of my time with my mom in Wilmington"

Sam: "Sounds good"

Amber: "Sam, you look nervous"

Sam: "I am. I can't wait to go home"

Amber: "I have to tell you something"

Sam: "Okay, what is it?"

Amber: "Logan called me the other day"

Sam looked surprised.

Sam: "After like two year. Wow. What did he want?"

Amber: "He told me that he is living in Minnesota and that he is getting married"

Sam: "Boy does he move fast"

Amber laughs.

Amber: "I guess so"

Sam: "Good for him though"

Amber: "Yeah, that's what I think too"

Sam: "Rebecca called me a few months ago"

Amber: "And you are telling me now"

Sam: "Yeah"

Amber: "What did she want?"

Sam: "She wanted to tell me that I have a little brother"

Amber: "Wow, a half-brother. Have you seen him?"

Sam: "Nope, she sent me pictures"

Amber: "Are you ever going to see him?"

Sam: "I haven't decided. I haven't even told my mom yet"

Amber: "Maybe you should"

Sam: "Maybe"

Amber: "I think they just called our plane, we should probably go"

Sam: "Let's go"

Sam and Amber go towards the gates to get to their plane.

* * *

Haley: "When does Sam's flight arrive?"

Brooke: "Shortly. I should probably leave and get her. Do you mind if Maddie stays here? I kind of want some time with Sam alone"

Haley: "No problem Brooke"

Brooke: "Thanks, bye Hales"

Haley: "Bye"

Brooke went outside to tell Maddie what was going on and then she left for the airport.

* * *

Amber had just left with her dad and now Sam was waiting for her mom. Sam spotted Brooke and Brooke spotted Sam and they ran to each other and gave each other a hug.

Brooke: "I missed you kiddo"

Sam: "I missed you too mom"

Both girls stood in the airport hugging and crying. Sam was finally home and she never felt happier. Either did Brooke.

* * *

**A/N- There is the first chapter. Sam has a little brother now. Will she tell Brooke? Will she go see him? Let me know what you guys think.**

**Also what would you guys like to see happen between Brooke and Julian**


	2. Sister Sam

**A/N-Sorry it took so long but I was a little stuck on what to do. Here is the new chapter, Enjoy!!**

* * *

Brooke and Sam were back at home and were sitting on the couch catching up.

Brooke: "So, how was the rest of the school year?"

Sam: "Pretty good although I am known as the only freshman girl who didn't have sex in college"

Brooke laughs at the comment and then looks at Sam.

Brooke: "You are serious"

Sam: "Yep and they are right"

Brooke: "That's my girl"

Sam just shakes her head.

Sam: "You are still uncomfortable with me having sex aren't you?"

Brooke: "Of course I am but you are an adult and I can't stop you anymore"

Sam: "You couldn't stop the first time"

Brooke: "True"

Sam: "So, where is Julian?"

Brooke: "He'll be home tomorrow. He's been in LA for a week or so"

Sam: "That's cool"

Brooke: "Oh, I almost forgot I have some of your mail"

Brooke gets up from the couch and grabs Sam's mail. Brooke hands the mail to Sam.

Sam: "Great more rejection letters"

Brooke: "You haven't even opened them yet"

Sam: "Yeah. I just know. I feel like at this point that my book is never going to get published"

Brooke: "Don't worry it will"

Sam: "I hope so"

Brooke: "What do you want to do now?"

Sam: "Nothing. Bing home is good enough"

Brooke: "I'm cool with that but I want to hear more about college life"

Sam and Brooke continued to talk about random things after Sam had enough about talking about herself.

* * *

A few hours later Haley brought Maddie home. When Maddie arrived home she didn't say a word to Sam which was a little odd. She's been ignoring her the entire time.

Maddie is in her room and Sam and Brooke are in the kitchen.

Sam: "Why is Maddie not talking to me now?"

Brooke looked at Sam and sighed.

Brooke: "Remember when you first moved in with me and you always thought that this wasn't your home so you took off when you wanted"

Sam: "Yeah because I was afraid of getting close in case something happened"

The light bulb inside Sam's head turned on and she figured it out.

Sam: "She feels like I left her"

Brooke nods her head.

Sam: "How did she handle it when I was gone?"

Brooke: "Well she got closer to Jamie but at night I would find her in your room"

Sam dropped her head onto the table.

Sam: "I should go talk to her"

Sam gets up from the table.

Brooke: "She did miss you"

Sam: "I know"

* * *

Sam knocked on Maddie's door and opened it slowly. She saw Maddie sitting on her bed drawing a picture.

Sam: "Hey Mads, can I talk to you?"

Maddie didn't answer so Sam sat on her bed and glanced at her drawing. It was of the whole family. Brooke, Julian and Maddie were in the middle of the page and Sam was far away. Sam saw the picture and a tear escaped from her eye.

Sam: "Maddie, I know you aren't talking to me right now and I get"

Maddie looked at Sam.

Maddie: "You do?"

Sam nodded her head yes.

Sam: "I bet you feel like I forgot about you huh?"

Maddie nodded her head yes.

Sam: "Well I didn't. I want to show you something"

Sam pulls a picture out of her pocket. It was a picture of her Maddie and Brooke making funny faces. Maddie saw the picture and laughed.

Sam: "Whenever I missed you or mom I would pull out this picture. I promise that I never forgot about you"

Maddie: "Okay. I missed you Sammy"

Sam: "I missed you too"

Maddie and Sam hug.

Maddie: "Can we have a movie night?"

Sam: "Absolutely, you grab the movie and I'll get the ice cream"

Maddie: "Okay"

Maddie and Sam head out to the living room and get settled on the couch. Brooke comes out of her room and looks at her daughters and smiles.

Brooke: "What are my girls doing?"

Maddie: "Watching a movie"

Sam: "Yeah some overdo sisterly bonding time"

Brooke kind of felt left out so she went closer to the couch.

Brooke: "Can your mom join?"

Sam looks over at Maddie and she shakes her head.

Sam: "Come on"

Brooke: "Yes"

Brooke, Sam and Maddie watch a few movies long into the night. After about the 3rd movie they all fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Early in the morning Julian walks into the house and sees a beautiful sight. The love of his life is sleeping with her head on the couch's arm rest. Maddie is snuggled up close to her mother and an arm is draped off of the couch. Then his eyes wonder to Sam who has her foot above the couch and her head is resting on the arm of the couch. Julian laughs which causes Sam to stir.

Sam opens her eyes and sees Julian and she smiles. She quietly gets off of the couch trying not to wake her sleeping mother and sister. She follows Julian to his bedroom.

Julian: "Long night?"

Sam laughs.

Sam: "Yeah"

Julian: "It's good to see you Sampson"

Sam: "Likewise"

Sam gives Julian a hug.

Sam: "How was LA?"

Julian: "It was fine but I missed my family"

Sam: "Yeah I know what that's like"

Julian: "Okay, do you want to talk about the information about your little brother"

When Sam found out that she had a brother she tried to call her mom but she ended up calling Julian. She told him what she knew and Julian agreed not to tell anyone.

Sam: "Not really I still don't know what I want to do"

Julian: "How old is he?"

Sam: "Like two and the only reason why I know about him is because Rebecca told me that he found a picture of me and asked who I was"

Julian: "Do you know his name?"

Sam: "Evan Mitchell"

Julian: "Sam, you are going to have to talk to Brooke about this eventually"

Sam sighed.

Sam: "I know but I am not going to do it right now"

Julian: "I have to show you something"

Julian pulls something out of his bag and shows Sam.

Sam: "Oh my god is that?"

Julian: "Yes"

Sam: "Are you going to… you know?"

Julian: "Yes I am"

Sam smiled at Julian.

Sam: "She's going to love it"

Julian: "I hope so"

* * *

**A/N-We found out a little more of Sam's brother. Julian has something for Brooke. Any ideas on what it is? **

**I'm not sure if I like the title of this story. I have another one in mind so should the title of this story be The Start of Something New or We the Dreamers? Please let me know what you think.**

**I give credit to haylee for helping me with coming up with a name for Sam's little brother.****SIDE NOTE: For those of you who have been reading my story A Secret Bond on Quizilla, I posted a new chapter yesterday**

* * *


	3. Another Dream for Sam

**A/N-Sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter up but I hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

The last few weeks have been good for Sam. She got caught up in everybody's lives. Sam was starting to lose hope on her book being published but one phone call changed everything.

Sam was sitting at the kitchen table with her family when the phone rang. Sam walked over and answered the phone.

Sam: "Davis residence this is Sam speaking"

Guy: "Yes, Miss Davis my name is Mark and I have interesting news for you"

Sam: "Um no offence but I don't know you"

Mark: "I'm sorry I'm a junior editor at Putnam and Pratt. I read your novel. I loved it and I passed it on to my boss and he feels the same way.

Sam: "No way"

Mark: "What I am saying is we wanna publish your book, Sam. How soon can you be in New York?"

Sam: "As soon as I can. Thank-you so much"

Sam hangs up the phone and looks surprised but she hasn't moved.

Brooke looked at Sam with alarm.

Brooke: "Sam, honey what's going on?"

Sam looks up at her mom and smiles.

Sam: "They want to publish my novel"

Brooke squeals with joy followed by Maddie. Julian doesn't know what to say.

Brooke: "What does this mean sweetie?"

Sam: "Um…I have to fly to New York and meet with my editor whose name is Mark and from there I don't know"

Brooke: "We better book you a flight to New York then"

Sam: "Yeah"

Brooke: "Word of advice, don't fall for your editor we don't need a repeat of Lucas' life"

Sam laughs. Julian finally says something.

Julian: "Congrats. Sampson"

Sam: "Thank-you Julian. I'm going to go book my flight"

Sam leaves the room and goes to her bedroom.

Brooke: "My daughter is going to be an author"

Julian: "How do you feel about it?"

Brooke: "I'm happy for her why?"

Julian: "It is one of the best books I have read about a mother daughter relationship"

Brooke: "Yeah. It's one of the best"

* * *

Sam managed to book her flight quickly and was now in New York. She walks into her editor's office and sees a younger man sitting in the chair.

Sam: "Are you Mark?"

The kid in the chair laughed and Sam just stared at him.

Stephen: "No, I'm Stephen, Mark's my brother"

Mark walks into the room and spots Sam and his brother.

Mark: "Get out of my chair you moron"

Stephen smiles and gets out of the chair.

Stephen: "I'll just leave you two alone"

Stephen walks out of the room leaving Sam and Mark alone to talk.

Mark: "It's finally nice to see you in person"

Sam: "It's nice to see you too"

Mark: "So, I think we should start on fixing some of the rough parts of your book"

Sam: "How many rough parts are there?"

Mark: "Surprisingly, not many but I had an idea that would make the book a little more interesting"

Sam: "Okay, what is it?"

Mark: "Maybe you can add some details about how life was like while living in foster care with Brooke and maybe add in why you went to live with your birth mom"

Sam sighed at this comment.

Sam: "I don't know but if it makes it better I guess we can do it"

Mark: "Okay, so if we stick to the plans we should have your book published and on the market in a few months"

Sam: "That's great"

Mark: "You won't have to fly out here all the time. If we need to be in contact we can do it through video chat"

Sam: "Thanks again"

Mark: "The meeting is done so when you head back home start on writing some of the things we discussed earlier"

Sam: "Okay"

Sam stands up and shakes Mark's hand and leaves the room. On her way out she bumps into Stephen.

Stephen: "You know my name but I don't know yours"

Sam: "Samantha but people just call me Sam"

Stephen: "It's nice to meet you Sam"

Sam: "Likewise"

Stephen: "Look, I don't normally do this but do you want to get some coffee"

Sam looked at him skeptically.

Sam: "I guess"

Sam and Stephen head out of the building and walk to a local coffee shop.

* * *

Back in Tree Hill Brooke is talking with Haley at her house.

Haley: "So, she's in New York"

Brooke: "Yeah, she's meeting with her editor. His name is Mark"

Haley: "Oh god"

Brooke: "What?"

Haley: "I just flashed back to Lucas and Lindsey days"

Brooke laughs at her.

Brooke: "Yeah, I mentioned that to Sam and she just laughed"

Haley: "I'm glad her dream is coming true"

Brooke looks at Haley with a weird look.

Brooke: "Are you saying that because it is true or because she dedicated her book to you?"

Haley: "Both"

Brooke: "Haley, Haley, Haley"

Haley: "What?"

Brooke: "Nothing"

* * *

Sam and Stephen are sitting in the coffee shop. Sam pours a lot of sugar in her coffee and Stephen just looks at her.

Stephen: "Isn't that a lot of sugar?"

Sam: "Well how do you take yours?"

Stephen smirks at her.

Stephen: "The same way"

Sam laughs at him.

Stephen: "So, what's your story?"

Sam: "Read my book and find out"

Stephen: "I did Mark let me see it but I want to know what is hidden behind the words the true Samantha Davis"

Sam: "It's all in the book. I wrote honestly and that's my life"

Stephen: "You are great with words"

Sam: "So, I've been told. What's your story?"

Stephen: "Similar to yours actually. My parents abandoned me when my brother left for college so he took me in. Growing up he practically raised me"

Sam: "I sort of know how you feel. Growing up I raised myself. Being placed in foster home after foster home can change a person. Brooke saved me"

Stephen: "Brooke Davis famous fashion designer"

Sam: "The one and only"

Sam looks at her watch and notices the time.

Sam: "I leave for Tree Hill in a few hours so I should probably go"

Stephen: "Okay. It was nice hanging out with you today. Next time you come out we should hang out again"

Sam writes something on a napkin and hands it to Stephen.

Sam: "Call me sometime"

Sam gets up from the table with a smile and walks out the door. Stephen looks at the napkin in his hands.

Stephen: "I most definitely will Samantha Davis"

* * *

**A/N- There was an introduction to 2 new characters. Brothers Mark and Stephen. Sam seems to be getting alon well with Stephen. Can you smell a possible romance?**

**Let me know how you guys feel about it.**


	4. A Question

**A/N-Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I was working on my other stories. I decided to switch the format because I am getting better at writing without it being in script form. So hopefully this is better. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It's been a week since Sam came back from her meeting from New York and Stephen has called her almost every day. That action made Sam laugh. Sam's editor said that she needed to include stuff from living with Brooke as a foster kid and Sam has no idea what to write.

She is sitting in the kitchen with her laptop open willing herself to write but it isn't happening.

Brooke walks into the house and sees her daughter working.

"Got writer's block babe?" Brooke asks while sitting next to her daughter.

"Something like that" Sam says with a sigh.

"Julian took Maddie and Jamie to the zoo, how come you didn't go?" Brooke asks.

"Mom, I have to work I don't have time for the zoo plus you took me there all the time when I was 16 and quite frankly it gets boring"

"It was just a question Sam"

"I'm sorry"

"Sam, what did your editor say anyway?"

"He said that my book would be more interesting if I included stuff from when I was living with you as a foster kid" Sam says while looking at her mom.

"So, why don't you write it?"

"Because, mom I remember what I was like and I got to say, I am so not writing that into the story"

"How come?" Brooke asks.

"Let's see. I threw a keg party, got grounded um…I snuck out all the time. I ruined Peyton's wedding dress. I…I stole your ID and went to a bar…I was held hostage by Jack's brother and ditched school to go to Haley's to have English class away from that evil bitch principal" Sam says out of breath.

"I forgot you did all of that…but Sam not all of it was bad memories. We had some meaningful conversations and you helped me out by ruining Peyton's wedding dress because that inspired a new line. I also remember one conversation that I will never forget" Brooke says with a smile.

"What conversation? We had a lot" Sam asks with curiosity.

"The one we had in your room the night you left. Even though you left after that, I will always remember it. So, if you have to start somewhere I would start there" Brooke says while kissing Sam's forehead.

Brooke walks into her room with a smile.

Sam starts typing on her laptop…

I can always remember the first time I truly felt like a Davis. It was one conversation with Brooke that made me realize she was always going to be in my life. During the conversation I told her she was always going to be my first mom and she told me I would always be a Davis to her. That was the moment when I knew Brooke was always going to be there no matter what.

* * *

After Sam finished typing the first draft of the chapter she sent it to Mark. Sam walked into her mom's room and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Thank-you. I just sent the first draft to my editor. What would I do without you?" Sam asks.

"You would probably be in jail because that was where you were headed before I met you" Brooke says with a smile and Sam just laughs at her.

"Thanks for that" Sam says sarcastically.

"Oh by the way. I need you to watch Maddie for tonight. Julian is taking me out somewhere" Brooke says.

Sam smiles at her mother.

"Sure I will"

"They should be here pretty soon" Brooke says.

"Alright I am going to go call Stephen" Sam says with a smile.

"Well does Samantha Davis have a crush on her editor's brother?" Brooke says with a smirk.

Sam blushes.

"No…okay yes I do and shut up" Sam says while walking out of the room.

* * *

Maddie and Julian walk into the house and Maddie goes up to Sam.

"Sammy, are we hanging out tonight?" Maddie asks.

"Yes, we are. Mom and Julian are going out" Sam says.

Brooke walks out of the bedroom and sees Julian. She goes up to him and kisses him.

"Get a room" Sam says.

Brooke throws a couch pillow at Sam's head and Maddie laughs at her sister.

"We will be out late. Sam you know the rules and Maddie you better listen to your sister" Brooke says.

"I will don't worry" Maddie says while sitting on the couch.

Brooke and Julian walk out of the house.

Maddie looks at Sam and smiles.

"Is he going to ask her?"

"I'd bet my life on it" Sam replies with a smile.

* * *

Julian brought Brooke to a small romantic restaurant and they were sitting at the table in the back and the table was light by two candles.

"Julian, this is so sweet" Brooke says in awe.

"I hoped that you would like it" Julian says with a smile.

"I do" Brooke says.

Julian smiles at the comment and hopes it is a sign.

* * *

Maddie and Sam are watching TV when Sam gets a video chat request from her computer. Sam requests the chat and it is Mark her editor.

"Hey Mark, how did you like the chapter?" Sam asks.

"I loved it. There was so much emotion in the chapter"

"You can thank my mom for that. She told me to start there" Sam says with a smile.

"I just might do that" Mark replies.

"Is there anything else that you need?" Sam asks.

"Nope that's it. Have a goodnight Sam"

"I will. You have a goodnight as well" Sam replies with a smile.

Sam exits out of the video chat and shuts off her computer and sits back down next to Maddie.

* * *

Brooke and Julian have just finished eating. Julian was getting a little nervous but he knew he wanted to do this.

"Brooke, I love you and nothing is ever going to change that. When I first met you people thought that I was back for Peyton, the girl in the book and they were right. I did come for the girl in the book but I came for the other girl. I came for you"

Julian gets up and walks closer to Brooke.

"I lost you more than once and I don't plan on that happening anymore"

Julian gets down on one knee and pulls out a velvet box revealing an engagement ring. Brooke is in tears.

"I love you and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N-Julian asked Brooke to marry him. What is she going to say? Will she close her heart once again or will she say yes? I also haven't forgotten about Sam's little brother. I'm not exactly sure how that will play out but we will see. Sam and Stephen are getting closer even though you really didn't see it in this chapter. Stephen might make a surprised visit and so might Amber. Review please and tell me what you think.**


	5. Authors Note

**I know people expected to see another chapter but unfortunately that is not the case.**

**To be honest I feel as though I am losing interest in this story so for right now I wanted you guys to know that I am taking a break from it. I will continue eventually but I do not know when. I know I totally suck for leaving you guys at a cliffhanger and I apologize for that.**

**I guess part of the reason why I can't continue is because I have no ideas for this story anymore. If you guys have any ideas it would help me out and who knows…I might get my muse back for this story.**

**I thank all of you who have been following this story and I do apologize for losing my muse but there are some things you just can't help.**


End file.
